UNTITLED
by xfreakinfangirlx
Summary: Hey guys, This is a book I'm starting, I hope you all like it :) Feedback is HUGELY APPRECIATED The story centers around Maia Wilson (her name might change later). She wakes up after a rebellion in her dystopian world. Please read and tell me what you think! Will be coming out with a new chapter soon ;) -xfreakinfangirlx


I woke up in a white room. I cracked open my eyes, one by one, nearly blinded by the scene around me. Everything was the same color, the same shade of hot white. I stayed immobilized in my bed, too scared to move. My stomach touched the mattress, and my head tilted towards the wall. I heard a camera whir behind me. Two seconds later, a door opened, one that I didn't even know was there. A girl, also dressed in white, entered. She bustled around the room and dusted the nightstand. I shifted my fingers, cautiously stretching. She paused, her duster frozen, mid nightstand swipe. I attempted to use my voice, but it came out as an airy rasp.

"What-"

"Don't talk." The girl said, her voice trembling. She took a deep breath and lowered her cleaning hand. "I - _everyone_ here knows you. We all know what you did. So don't dare talk to me." She stood up and turned her back to me. I twisted my neck and stared as she walked towards the door with shaking legs. The door opened again, but she hadn't touched the handle. Two people, a man and a woman, both walked in wearing doctor's attire. They stood at one side of my bed. I shifted so that I was sitting up and facing them.

"Hello, Maia." The lady said. _Maia_, I thought, _that's my name_. I recalled my family and my childhood with ease, and I remembered who I was all the sudden.

_Maia Wilson. No- I was Maia Kamri Wilson. At least, that was my name._

_I had a family._

_George and Sadie Wilson, my parents._

_Cameron and Amanda, although we always called her 'Mandy', my younger twin siblings._

"I'm Dr. Lorenza," The woman continued, snapping me back to cold reality, " and this is Dr. -" She was cut off abruptly as the man next to her, short and clown-like, took my hand and shook it vigorously, hard enough to wake up my entire body.

"I'm Dr. Pullman," I could hear the eagerness in his voice. "We see that you've woken up." I nodded. They both had grins on their faces so large they were almost stupid, but Dr. Lorenza's quickly wiped off as she shared a glance with Dr. Pullman and knit her eyebrows in concern.

"Tell me Maia, what's the last thing you remember?" I thought about her question and reached into my memories. I muttered under my breath, "How the heck am I supposed to know the last thing that happened to me?" Dr. Pullman raised his eyebrows and positioned his ear by my mouth.

"What was that again, dear?"

"I- I'm not sure."

I'd almost forgotten that the girl was still here. Her eyes widened. She looked at Dr. Lorenza.

"She... She doesn't remember? Anything?"

I rolled my eyes, at least I tried to. I remembered everything.

"Why don't you leave the room, Jessica?" Dr. Lorenza asked. It sounded more like a command. Jessica gave a tight nod and left.

"What's happening? What am I not remembering? I feel... I feel fine." Dr. Lorenza knelt by my bed, she was at my eye level.

"Maia," She lightly touched my hand. "You've been in a coma." _A coma? _I swallowed.

"How long?"

"Two years."

"What about my family? Where are they?" Dr. Pullman looked at me.

"Your family? You can remember them?"

"Of course I can. One sister, one brother, mom and dad,"

"Can you remember how old you are?" I thought about it for a second.

"Eighteen."

"Birthday?"

"June... June thirteenth."

He nodded and took a clipboard from my nightstand. He took a few notes. I looked at Dr. Lorenza.

"Tell me what's happening." My voice trembled. She nodded and took a breath.

"There was... A government uprising." An uprising. I understood. There was bound to be one.

I live in a society of equality. Everything was quite literally the same, from our families to our clothing to our education so no one would get jealous or poor. At least, this was the theory. Before this... coma, people around me started to get sick of equality. They graffitied the walls, which were of course cleaned to preserve equality in the buildings. They held protests, only to be met by police forces. They were hurt, tortured even. But they kept standing up for what they believed in. I didn't join them, but I might have, given time.

Dr. Lorenza continued on with her explanation.

"There were a few... organized attacks. In the end, the rebellion won." And just like that, I found out that everything I'd ever had was gone. Any amount of order that kept my sanity in chains just melted away.

"The people are starting to call it 'World War Free', although that's a completely unrealistic name, but it's their call."

"So it's... over?"

She nodded.

"So what am I doing here?" Dr. Lorenza looked at Dr. Pullman, who cleared his throat and look at me, with an unnerving determination.

"There was a rebel attack in your neighborhood. A brick hit your head and sent you into a comatose state." He said it like it was from a book. I touched the side of my head.

"I still want to know where my family is."

"The rebels... they... We're so sorry Maia but they didn't make it. The rebel attack." They didn't seem sorry at all. They looked at me in amusement, ready to see what my next reaction was.

My next reaction?

Fear.

Confusion.

Anger.

"E- Everyone? Not even Cam and Mandy?" I hated how they could read me.

Dr. Lorenza took the clipboard from Dr. Pullman and flipped a few pages.

"Cameron and Amanda Wilson?"

I nodded.

"They were out of town during the attack. They're in an orphanage now."

"So... my parents. They're gone."

The two remained silent as a tear fell down my cheek.

I don't remember starting to cry.


End file.
